


A Very Slytherin Christmas

by Sirianna123



Series: A Very Slytherin... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Christmas Eve in Slytherin dungeon was... a thing. Not many of students were staying for the winter break at the castle. That is unless there was an occasion to stay. One certain Christmas four, second-year boys stayed. Each for a different reason.





	A Very Slytherin Christmas

Christmas Eve in Slytherin dungeon was... a thing. Not many of students were staying for the winter break at the castle. That is unless there was an occasion to stay. One certain Christmas four, second-year boys stayed. Each for a different reason.  
  
Albus Severus Potter because he didn't want to meet his family. Ever since he got sorted into Slytherin they treated him like a nuisance, like a freak and complained about his choice of friends and all decisions he has made. They even complained about his hair.  
Right now he was regretting his decision because a certain cousin of his decided to wake up all of them shouting about presents.  
  
"Lily James Dursley, if you won't shut up I'll kill you," Albus complained throwing a pillow at lively ginger who looked like a girl.  
  
Lily stayed to avoid his grandparents who hated him since the day he was born. From his mother, who abandoned him and his father, through his ridiculous hair to the fact that he was a wizard. Right now he didn't regret anything even waking up Albus and the rest of their dorm.  
  
"I'll help you if I can sleep after we hide the body," Lysander Scamander added before Lily could complain.  
  
 Lysander Hagrid Scamander, given his second name by his father who grew to love the half-giant, stayed in Hogwarts just like his Ravenclaw twin because their parents were in Africa hunting home bizarre beast. Now he grew to regret it due to having to wake up before eight.  
  
"Presents!" Scorpius cheered and both Albus and Lysander groaned as Malfoy and Dursley began to chant and cheer. He stayed to keep his friends company and to avoid his grandparents. "Stop being grumpy you two. Presents!" he beamed at Albus who couldn't stay grumpy for long with such motivation. Even Lysander got up after this mumbling something about traitorous four eyed bastards.  
  
Albus ignored him and got to open his presents. "I think grandma got angry and didn't make me a sweater," he announced after a quick glance at the pile.  
  
"Isn't that tragic," Lysander grumbled. "Took her long enough, my family is extremely proud of me, and my brother. Grandpa would prefer me to be a Hufflepuff, of course. But he's proud none the less." he added opening the first present.  
  
"Mom sends me Bertie Botts again, she knows I hate them," Albus complained. "Your dad send me a magical book."  
  
"'Connected Through Names - A Recollection Of People Embodying Their Namesakes Characteristics' Sounds like fun," said Lily who seemed to be genuinely interested in whatever his father could send. "Maybe it can explain why you hate Bertie Botts this much and love potions even more," he added earning a nod from other boys.  
  
"Very funny," Albus commented turning pages. "What else would I 'inherit'?"  
  
"You like flowing capes, snap at people and have a ridiculous sense of humour," Scorpius commented "Rose send me a card!" he cheered.  
  
"What does it say?" Lily asked taking all of Albus' Bertie Botts and giving him his sherbet lemons.  
  
"It's a secret," Scorpius smiled slightly.  
  
"Probably something along the lines of 'Bugger Off, Malfoy'. or something Albus joked.  
  
Scorpius' crush on his sister became a running gag among young Slytherin boys. Even Malfoy laughed at it from time to time, but not that day.  
  
"I'll have you guys know I send Rose a gift this year, and she just thanked me for it," he announced proudly, almost making Albus choke on sherbet lemon. "And, it's not a book."  
  
Albus obviously asked what it was, but Scorpius refused to tell. Blushing madly. "Don't tell me..." he stared at his best friend in shock. Everyone in the room stared at him in shock. Every one of them knew about Albus' hopeless crush on Malfoy.  
  
They looked at Albus, both expecting him to burst at small nod Scorpius gave him. Thay knew that the only thing that keeps Potter on his rocker was Rose denying Scorpius the relationship. What would happen now?  
  
"That's great. I'm so happy for you!" Albus smiled widely to what Scorpius shouted something about meeting Rose before breakfast. Albus knew she was in the castle, forced to stay by Aunt Hermione because of her poor marks.  
  
When he was gone the flood gates gave up and Albus started crying. Crying hard. "Oh, Al..." Lysander breathed and hugged his friend. Lily instantly stopped eating candy and joined the huge pile.  
  
"Talk... About... terri...ble...hic presents," Albus half laughed.


End file.
